


The Company of the Date Outweighs its Content

by Hibari1_san



Series: SportsFest 2018 : Bonus Round 3 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, mentions of movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 23:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18398843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibari1_san/pseuds/Hibari1_san
Summary: "Prompt:MOST LIKELY TO LAUGH OR CHEER INAPPROPRIATELY WHEN SOMEONE GETS EATEN BY A DINOSAUR IN A JURASSIC PARK MOVIE: Tsukishima Keithis is so specific and i doubt it will get filled but i haven't been able to stop thinking about it. especially after that one gag comic furudate gave us where tsukishima was supposed to be promoting the newest volume of the manga but instead decided to talk about how funny he thought it was when a velociraptor killed a man in jurassic worldlike i am so sure if he ever went on a movie date with somebody he would get them escorted out of the theatre for booing when the protagonists managed to not become t-rex chow"





	The Company of the Date Outweighs its Content

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brella/gifts).



The door closed with a muffled sound just in front of Tsukki’s outraged face and Tadashi had to pinch his lips together real tight to prevent himself from bursting out laughing at his expression.

 

“I can’t believe this. Did you just see that ?”

 

He resisted the urge to reply “Yes, I was there remember ?” knowing that his boyfriend was certainly not in the mood for his sass and settled for an empathic nod and a little “I know.”

 

“We weren’t making more noise than those stupid elementary school kids who were  _ crying _ .”

 

Once again, it took everything Tadashi had not to point out that it had been his almost devilish laugh at the characters’ death that had prompted those cries.

 

“You still didn’t have to scold them for that. In the dark and on a big screen like this it’s much more impressive.”

 

Tsukki only looked at him.

 

“If they’re not old enough to handle a movie where the sole point is seeing people get eaten by supposedly extinct creatures then they shouldn’t have been there in the first place.”

 

While his boyfriend wasn’t exactly wrong, he still didn’t completely approve of the way he had handled the situation. Tsukki caught his judging look.

 

“Oh, come on Yamaguchi, not you too. You were here, you saw how they made fun of me first ! They started it !”

 

“You were booing at people escaping from the dinosaurs.”

 

“It’s the biggest bullshit I’ve ever seen in a movie before ! Escape ? From velociraptors ??! Do you know how intelligent and fast those predators were ? It’s laughable to think that the dumbass of the lot could come out of an interaction with them alive. No actually, it’s not laughable. It’s the biggest scam ever. Everyone in this universe should be dead by now.”

 

“This movie was rated PG-13 Tsukki ! What did you expect ?? Besides if you’re really trying to apply logic to a Hollywood movie then why weren’t those velociraptors with feathers ?”

 

He knew he had won the argument when the blonde boy only pouted in response. 

 

Tadashi sighed.

 

“Now come on, big baby. We can still catch the end of the new Star Trek in room 10. We got some time before our reservations at the Jurassic Park Café.”

 

He saw Tsukki visibly perk up at the little announcement.

 

“You made reservations ?”

 

“Of course I did, silly. Because I’m a loving boyfriend who likes making their partner happy and doesn’t get us kicked out of screen rooms. Though I’m starting to think that one of us, I wonder which one, shouldn’t be allowed that treat after this display of childishness.”

 

Tadashi made a fake face of intense reflection and Tsukki sighed, then looked at him sheepishly, his hand brushing timidly against his.

 

“I’m sorry, Yamaguchi. I got so into it I didn’t even realise what I was doing before it was too late. I’ll make it up to you, I promise.”

 

The freckled boy took his hand and smiled at him.

 

“Oh, you bet you will.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ! I hope you enjoyed :3
> 
> This fic is crossposted on Dreamwidth.


End file.
